The disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that includes a fixing unit having a heating member which heats a recording sheet and can be rotated so as to thermally fix a developer on the recording sheet.
As an image forming apparatus, a device is known which drives a fixing unit, a developing device and the like by the same driving source. As such an image forming apparatus, for example, one that drives the fixing unit for a predetermined time after the fixing processing, for the cooling of the fixing unit, is known.